ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Galtan Fights Things Episode 3
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Roster *Emperor Galtan *The Owner (Metaverse) *Arstro- I mean Ghostron (Emgaltan's Continuity) Story THE BEGINNING Emperor Galtan leaned up against a wall of the Rift Cafe, keeping a watch out for some kind of enemy to fight. After fighting Evilgon and Chainsawmons, he was interested in the next threat he'd have to fight. "So, he's coming to attack this cafe here?" asked the Emperor to the air of the multiverse. Suddenly he heard a familiar roar as he perked up. "Wait, is that a Baragon family species I hear? Hmmmm, kind of wonder how one got all the way out here, but whatever. It should provide an interesting fight" He ran to where he heard the roar. The Baragon, Neronga, Magular, Gabora, Pagos, Geronga or whatever species it was continued to roar furiously, it must've been battle ready! The search led Emperor Galtan into a group of rocks. He finally got behind the rock, and there he was disappointed to a degree that exceeded the Titan Princes' irritation levels towards the Alien Nuva. A pissed Earthtro- I mean Ghostron roared in frustration as it had stubbed it's toe on a tiny rock. The Emperor just looked with a face of "really?"ness. He disliked Ghostrons for the false advertising they induced, despite their name containing "Ghost" there is nothing they have to do with ghosts. The monster noticed him and roared in anger, charging forth. "Well, it's not what I hoped for, but I'll fight it anyway since it's there," said the Emperor. He got out his fists instead of his sword for once since he felt it would likely be to easy to dispose of Earth- I mean Ghostron with it. The bomb monster (weird name considering it doesn't have any actual explosive attacks) rammed into the Emperor. It got punched in the jaw as it fell back to get away from Galtan. It fired it's heat beam at him only for the Emperor to dodge with a cartwheel. Ghost - I mean Ghostron swept Emperor Galtan with it's tail, causing him to fall to the ground. The monster fired it's heat ray once again and managed to hit his enemy. The Emperor got up in slight pain and slapped Arstro- I mean Ghostron so hard it went flying. The monster got back up and fired it's heat beam again only for the Emperor to dodge it. Eventually, EG thought it was time to execute a new attack he had in the work. He pulled his sword out and began channeling energy into it. "SHYRUIKIN!" commanded him as he swung his sword, creating a curved wave of energy that when speeding Ghostly Earsthtron. Before the monster could avoid the attack, it went right through him, slicing the beast in half and killing it. The Emperor put away his sword. He went over to Ghostron and took a piece of it's back sail. He bit into it and ate it. He then abruptly spat it out in disgust. "AHH! This tastes like burnt hedge ball! It's disgusting!" screamed Emperor Galtan as he dragged the monster's body to the Rift Cafe. Upon entering the doors Earthly Ghosartron's body disappated in nothingness. The Emperor looked at the Owner as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. I know you control this place buddy. Thank you for being a good host, but why can't I bring a simple Arstron in? And with that, the Emperor sat down at a table before sipping some hot chocolate that spontaneously appeared. THE END Report Start of Report It seems as if this "Emperor" Galtan while being one of the weaker patrons of the Cafe, he is at least competent in fighting as he was able to easily take out a Armstrong Eartghoshtron. He has also displayed a new ability which I have not seen in my previous observations which he seems to call the "Shyruikin". I shall need to take further steps if I hope to eventually get revenge upon him. End of Report Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of a canon kaiju in the series. *Arstr- I mean Earth- I mean Ghostron was originally intended to be the first enemy fought in the series until I decided to get more ridiculous with things. Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Episodes Category:Emgaltan Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Completed Works Category:Fan Episodes Category:Metaverse Series